Be Afraid of the Dark
Be Afraid of the Dark is the thirty-eighth episode of Ben 10. Plot Continued from the previous episode, Ben is running from Zs'Skayr and Dr. Viktor. Zs'Skayr says that he needs Ben alive and Ben transforms into Grey Matter and escapes Viktor under the floor. Meanwhile, in outer space, Grandpa Max tries to bring the shuttle to Earth while Zs'Skayr and Viktor search for Ben. Viktor questions Zs'Skayr's obsession with Ben and he is suddenly attacked. Grey Matter contacts Max and Gwen and tells them about Zs'Skayr's resurrection and explains his plan: to spread Corrodium beam all over the Earth and block out the sun. Max detects that the Corrodium in the ship is moving and then they are attacked by the Mummy. Viktor and Zs'Skayr arrive at Grey Matter's location, but he is hiding inside of a machine. Zs'Skayr and Viktor continue to search for Grey Matter as he reverts back to Ben. Gwen casts a spell that inflates her spacesuit and sends her flying. She takes Max with her and accidentally locks the two in an airlock. Max tries to get out, but the Mummy opens it. Max and Gwen are sucked into space. The airlock closes, and Max and Gwen magnetize onto a space station. Viktor tears open the machine Ben is in and Ben conceals a small machine in his pocket. Viktor attacks Ben and touches the Omnitrix. Zs'Skayr demands the Omnitrix and Ben pulls out a tiny sun-gun that Grey Matter built and shoots Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr retreats and Viktor attacks Ben. Ben falls to the floor, emerging behind Viktor. Ben sends Viktor flying into his machine, and he is electrocuted. Ben transforms into Upgrade and merges with Viktor's rocket machine. He blasts into space with the rocket, but Viktor grabs on. Viktor attacks Upgrade, but Upgrade shoots and punches Viktor. The Mummy loads the Corrodium into the ray and aims it at the transmitter. Max stops him from shooting it, and he and Gwen fight the Mummy. Upgrade and Viktor fight and Upgrade gets out of the machine and lands on the station and enters inside as Viktor flies off into space. Upgrade shoots the Mummy and Max opens the airlock and Upgrade blasts the Mummy into it. Upgrade reverts back to Ben and the Corrodium ray begins to fire, and Zs'Skayr appears. The ray fires through arriving at the Werewolf's transmitter and reflecting all over the world. A field of Corrodium spreads over the Earth, and every human on Earth mutates. The Earth now belongs to Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr opens the airlock and the Mummy grabs the Tennysons. Gwen asks Zs'Skayr not to toss them into space, and the Mummy removes their suits. Without the suits, Gwen can use magic and makes the Mummy release them. Ben transforms into a Transylian named Frankenstrike, a genetic copy of Viktor, and he and Zs'Skayr fight. Zs'Skayr grabs Frankenstrike and phases him out of the ship. In space, Zs'Skayr is at full power and continues to fight with Frankenstrike. The shuttle blasts away from the station and it is piloted by Max. The machine with Viktor on it arrives and crashes into the shuttle. Gwen tries out several spells on the control panel before she is attacked by the Mummy. Gwen hides in a restroom, but the Mummy follows her. She flushes it down the toilet. Zs'Skayr and Frankenstrike trade blasts, but The Mummy grabs Frankenstrike and attacks him. Max turns the shuttle around and lets Viktor push until he dislodges and the Corrodium ray is destroyed. The Werewolf is caught in the resulting explosion of the transmitter and everything un-mutates. Zs'Skayr accidentally shoots the Mummy. Frankenstrike is surrounded by Zs'Skayr and his henchman. Viktor opens a portal to the Null Void and he and the Mummy are sucked in. Zs'Skayr has disappeared and Frankenstrike goes back into the space station and reverts back into Ben. Gwen puts a suit around her and Ben and they are ejected into space. Then, the station explodes and Max picks them up in the shuttle. Zs'Skayr arrives and tries to possess Ben and grabs the Omnitrix. Gwen opens the airlock and points it at the sun and disintegrates Zs'Skayr. The ship explodes, but Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and grabs Max and Gwen. Cannonbolt safely re-enters into earth and lands in Egypt before reverting back into Ben. Ben acknowledges that he, Gwen, and Max make a good team, and sees Ghostfreak (in his natural Ectonurite form) back in the Omnitrix, which worries him slightly. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben unlocks and uses a new transformation, Frankenstrike, for the first time. *Ben regains Ghostfreak after the Omnitrix re-scans Zs'Skayr's DNA. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Frankenstrike Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Zs'Skayr *Monster Trio **Dr. Viktor **Werewolf **Mummy Aliens Used *Grey Matter (accidental transformation) *Upgrade *Frankenstrike (first appearance) *Cannonbolt Spells Used *Emocha Objectia *Appendage-A Regoria *Reanima Verdanica *Reanima Dynamica Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The title is a reference to the 1973 horror movie Don't Be Afraid of the Dark. Trivia *The trio lands in Giza, Egypt, accidentally making it their next stop. *This is the first time Ben reobtains a DNA sample that was removed from the Omnitrix. *According to the pop-up trivia in the enhanced version of the episode: **Ghostfreak's real name is Zs'Skayr - High Ecto Lord of Anur Phaetos. **Zs'Skayr learned of the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's scout probes crashed on Anur Phaetos and he read its data files. **Zs'Skayr left his planet using the probe and searched the galaxy by possessing many beings. **Zs'Skayr finally encountered Myaxx, Azmuth's assistant, collecting samples with the Omnitrix on Flors Verdance. **He possessed the Flourana being sampled and traveled in his ghost form with the DNA into the Omnitrix. **Since Ben was the first being to wear the Omnitrix since Zs'Skayr entered it, Zs'Skayr needs Ben's Human DNA to become whole. **The Ectonurites used their ghost-like powers to slowly become rulers of every planet in the Anur System. **The yellow color means the Omnitrix just collected Dr. Viktor's alien DNA. **Transylians learned how to harness the lightning from their planet's giant storms with their own electric powers. **The combination of Corrodium's power and danger make it extremely rare and valuable throughout the galaxy. **Once, when Ben went Ghostfreak to sneak into a horror movie, Zs'Skayr took control and contacted Viktor with these plans. **The generators on Frankenstrike's back aren't machines but natural metallic-organic growths. **Thep-Khufans are the only beings who can handle Corrodium without special protection. **Transylians' bio-electricity discharge is naturally green. **Other planets in the Anur System include Millgan, G'rrnay, and Ormerow. **Adjusting to the Omnitrix was so difficult, Zs'Skayr couldn't take control right away. **Cannonbolt's tough exo-shells can take twice the heat of reentry. References Pop-ups Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes